A Place In Heaven
by Jemmz
Summary: A little Chesmond one shot. Charlie and Desmond talk about heaven and whether Charlie belongs there....


_**A Place In Heaven**_

"Do you believe in heaven?"

Desmond looked over at his religious friend and milled over the question in his mind, "Aye, I believe I do," he said softly.

Charlie was quiet, hugging his knees closely to his chest, "Do you think I'll go to heaven?" he asked a hint of insecurity in his voice.

Desmond glanced over in Charlie's direction with a concerned expression. He knew what he was doing. Thinking, "No question about it, brother."

Charlie smiled slightly. Desmond wasn't certain why, "How can you be sure?"

"Because I know you," Desmond replied simply, "You're a good person."

Charlie looked over at Desmond before turning to the waves, cradling his head in his arms like a bored small child and listened to the sound of the ocean hit the surface.

"You know, I was a monk back before I met Penny," Desmond spoke up with a small smile at the mention of her.

Charlie lifted his head up immediately a small smirk creeping up in the corners of his lips, "You? A monk?"

Desmond nodded, "I suppose I wasn't very good at it though," he said laughing ever so slightly, "I kind of got '_fired._"

Charlie let out a small laugh, "You got fired from being a monk?" he asked surprised and amused.

"Apparently so," smiled Desmond fiddling with the ripped hole in his jeans.

"How?"

Desmond smirked and produced a bottle of whiskey from his pack before handing it to his young friend, "That's why."

Charlie sniggered and opened the bottle before taking a swig and handing it to Desmond who pressed it to his lips and gulped it down. They were silent for a few moments.

"What do you think heaven's like?" asked Charlie staring out in to the horizon half expecting to catch a glimpse of the place itself.

Desmond swallowed and leant on his knees, "I think it's a wonderful place," he answered simply.

"How?"

"It's a place where you aren't judged. A place where you can be free and happy. A place where you know everything is fine. There's no worries in heaven. Just sweet bloody serenity."

"Sounds nice," Charlie replied hugging his knees again thoughtfully, "Sometimes I wonder if I really belong to heaven. After everything that's happened."

Desmond was silent for a moment before turning on his side to face Charlie, "You don't need to worry brother. You most definitely belong there."

Charlie's face was serious, his eyes dark with uncertainty, "You don't know the thing's I've done, Des. The thing's I am ashamed to speak of."

Desmond frowned, "We've all done things we're not proud of, Charlie. Surely you know that."

Charlie watched the ocean once again as the quiet breeze smoothed past his blonde hair, "I know. It…it just eats away at me," he paused, "I was a drug addict," he dropped his hands by his sides. Desmond looked at him with concern, "And I've done some thing's I'm not proud of…I feel like…I've let myself down. Lost my faith and abused my religion. Sometimes I feel like I belong in Hell."

Desmond shifted his weight as he sat and he turned round to face Charlie, "Tell me, how long have you been looking after Claire?"

Charlie was a little startled by the question but answered anyway, "Erm..pretty much since we crashed. I wouldn't have left her. _I would have never left her_."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you haven't done all you could for her," Desmond continued seriously, "Tell me straight out that you never cared for Claire or that little baby of hers. Tell me you couldn't care less."

Charlie stared at him, mouth slightly open. He didn't say anything.

Desmond patted him on the back, "As I thought, brother. As I thought. You love them more then anything, right? You've cared for them?"

Silently Charlie closed his mouth and nodded looking down to his shoes modestly.

"You're going to heaven, Charlie. That's a fact."

Charlie smiled at the relief that there would be a good place for him after death. Desmond smiled back, "And who knows brother? Maybe if I get there, I'll look you up and we'll have more chats like this."

They smiled to each other and continued to drink. Charlie kept this talk in his memory. It was important to him that somebody believed he was a good person and that God would realise that.

'_A place where you can be free and happy' _Charlie thought, '_I might just like it in heaven.'_

_**THE END**_


End file.
